Dejected
by Some Critic
Summary: A depressed Umbreon struggles through life, will he get through? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**Hey, guys. Sooo I finally got some damn free times on my hands. (Yay…) I'm only writing this because I guess I've been depressed again lately (What a shocker!) xD** **Heh, so yeah, I hope you enjoy as always I thank each and every one of you for reading my stories. It means a lot.**

I woke up. I just went straight to the bathroom andturned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. "_Let's see what today holds…_" I thought sarcastically. I felt the water to find it had finally heated up, I started to wash myself. After getting out of the shower I dried off and brushed my hair, not that I cared about appearances. I got dressed in a black t-shirt and tattered blue jeans. I put my backpack on and trudged out the door to school.

I started on my way, walking ever so slowly. I went through the park and into the dirt lot I pass through every day. I sighed; I honestly hated the dirt lot. It was such an eyesore. A plot of undeveloped land planned for housing that they abandoned leaving it the way it was. Trash, glass bits, and old, rusted pieces of barbwire were scattered what seemed like everywhere. I was nearing the road to cross, which was full of busy cars, especially on schooldays. I waited for an opportune moment to cross. Right when I saw one I quickly dashed across the road.

As I finished crossing the road I continued my way up to the school. I entered the side doors and made my way to the commons, it was packed full of other pokemon. I went over to my friends who were huddled by the door. There was Hayden, a sneasel, his personality is just fun loving and chill. Morgan, a roselia, she's energetic and loves teasing us. Maxwell, a pikachu, he loves jokes and he's basically the class clown at our school. Jacob, a jolteon, he's another class clown. As I got to them I just basically greeted myself.

"Hey guys!" I said putting on my mask while smiling.

"Hey!" Said Morgan while holding hands with Hayden.

"Hi, Bryce."

"'Sup," They all replied.

As they continued their conversation I just sat keeping to myself. I zoned out with my head down. The bell rang snapping me from my trance. I made my way down on of the halls and to the right all the way down. I then turned left and entered a door. I sighed as I took my seat next to my group. Art wasn't really the class for me, well I didn't enjoy any of them, but I guess I despised art the most. Not that I didn't like art! It's just that the teacher is way too cheery for my liking. Like she was some kind of lunatic psycho murderer.

The class continued on as we talked about one of the famous authors. All I did was draw random doodles. I waited patiently for the lesson to end, but we still had 30 minutes to go. I sighed and finally listened because I filled my whole paper already.

"Vincent Van Gogh was a Dutch post-impressionist painter whose work, notable for its rough beauty, emotional honesty and bold color, had a far-reaching influence on 20th-century art," She continued. "Van Gogh began to draw as a child, and he continued to draw throughout the years that led up to his decision to become an artist."

Then the bell rang cutting her off from her lesson. She wished the class farewell in that awful happy tone and we all got up and went to second hour. I continued on to my second hour, English, and entered. I sat down in my seat, but today is different, I think I would actually enjoy English today! Today we were learning about one of my favorite poets: Edgar Allen Poe. As the class went on I paid close attention learning about how he lost his parents at an early age and what influenced his poems.

Sadly, the bell rang sooner than expected and we had to go to our next hour. Social Studies, oh how I despise the class. We get the strictest teacher in history and social studies bores me to death. This class is pretty much tied with art. I begrudgingly finished my work in the class and put my head down.

"Bryce, what are you doing?" He questioned me.

"I'm done with my work so I just thought I'd put my head down…"

"Go back and reread the section until class is over. You will always be doing something in my class." He said.

I was enraged but did so anyways. I really did not want to get detention and just look around for about an hour straight. Thankfully the bell rang in five minutes and I got to continue with the rest of my day. You can say the rest of the day went by usually for me. Barely eating my lunch, passing through every class with extreme boredom. The last bell finally rang and our creative writing teacher made her farewells and we all left. Thank Arceus I was finally out of school. I went back passing the eyesore known as a dirt lot and through the park to get home to lie in my room passing the time away. I put in my earphones and started listening to one of my favorite songs:

Escape the Fate – There's No Sympathy For the Dead (Do not listen if you dislike post-hardcore or screamo)

Oh my god, I have the remedy for love  
I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist, but I'm ok

I cannot change you (I cannot change you)  
you'll never change (you'll never change)  
I never would expect to break this in the end

Something so profound, something you won't expect  
take this scripture like a picture and wear it around your neck  
the sky it opens up  
don't get swallowed by the flames  
what's mine is yours and yours is mine so take me away

you hear the sounds, they're carried out  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
it swells and I, was never the same  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
we dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain  
we see the stones falling from the sky (on fire)  
the blinding light beaming from your eyes (our desire)  
life has died, yet we're still alive and down below  
a sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave, wave

I cannot change you  
you'll never change (you'll never change)  
I never would expect to break this in the end

I can't breathe  
wake up from this nightmare that I'm in  
dive into a holy river and wash away my sins  
as I reach (sanctified) the surface of the water now  
I will breathe and burn out my eyes

you hear the sounds, they're carried out  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
it swells and I, was never the same  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
we dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain  
we see the stones falling from the sky (on fire)  
the blinding light beaming from your eyes (our desire)  
life has died, yet we're still alive and down below  
a sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave, wave

So take the medicines to quench the pain we have  
and walk until the end, until you've reached the sand  
a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky  
at intense speeds, we can't catch with our eyes  
you hear the sounds of a third carried out  
just wait (just wait)  
you hesitate

I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss (There's no sympathy for the dead)  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss (There's no sympathy for the dead)  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist

You hesitate

There's no sympathy for the dead  
(You hesitate)  
_[x3]_

**Ok I'll end it here I guess tell me if you enjoyed the new story xD bye…**


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

**Hey, guyzzz. :3 I guess I have more free time now, fuck yeah! Let's get started. I think I have a ton of potential for this story. :P**

As the song ended I listened as it faded out. I was about to change it when my mom called my name.

"Bryce?" She started as she opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Well, grandma's in the hospital… She's in severe condition… She had a heart attack."

Right as she said these words my world collapsed, I felt my heart ripped to shreds, my lungs collapsed. I was now hardly breathing. All I could do was nod my head as she finished. She closed the door leaving me alone with my thoughts about the new news given to me. It had to be a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I stayed silent as I felt the hurt within me grow. I laid down now in shock. How did this come to be? As I just sat there I slowly started to fall asleep.

The Next Day

I again woke up feeling like shit. I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and got dressed. The day was a blur. I was too focused on how my grandma was doing. "_How the FUCK did this happen._" Classes passed and I kept getting asked by teachers to stay behind and they all asked what was wrong, but I lied and said everything was ok. It's not okay. As the seventh bell rang I quickly exited the room before running to the hospital. I ran around the corner of the store and ran for about five more minutes before I finally got there. I entered and felt my anxiety rising as I neared the front desk.

"Umm, I'm here to visit Norma Richard…"

"Oh, ok. I'll lead you to her room, but I must warn you. She is in worsening condition today may be her last day."

My eyes widened as she said the last sentence. I followed her slowly to the fifth floor. We arrived at my grandma's room, 2b. I readied myself before the nurse opened the door.

"Here we are!"

As I looked at the sight before me my heart broke. I never expected this. She looked horrible.

"Ahh, there's my grandson!" She said excitedly while coughing a bit.

"Hi grandma." I smiled. This wasn't a fake smile though; my grandma is the only one who has officially been here for me my whole life.

I sat next to her and held her hand. She told me stories about when she was young and about her own life experiences. I grew up listening to these stories that I would miss dearly when she's gone. She continued telling her stories about hard and happy times in her life. As she went on I noticed that her voice was getting fainter with each sentence. She hacked up a storm before starting…

"Sonny, my time is up. I just want to let you know that even if I die I'm always in your heart. No matter what I'll still be there for you. You look so handsome." She coughed again before giving away her last breath.

She died at 6:23 PM at the Rose Hospital on Northern St. At this point I felt the hot tears run down my face and drop onto the floor. My hand was still in hers. I slowly put her hand by her side. I just sat there, bawling my eyes out as I had just witnessed my grandma die before my eyes. I got up slowly as the nurse arrived and politely asked me to leave. As I left I made my way slowly while listening to So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold

Avenged Sevenfold – So Far Away (Really good song.)

Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could  
Lived a life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could

Will you stay?  
Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

Where you can stay  
You can stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me  
Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
When I have so much to say but you're so far away

I love you  
You were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise  
But I'll see you  
When He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied

So far away  
And I need you to know  
So far away  
And I need you to, need you to know

As the song ended I arrived home. I quickly when in and went to my room and just lay down. Tears stared to well up in my eyes and I cried myself to sleep… I started to dream about the good times I had with my grandma. The multiple times we went to the park, her stories, and the way she comforted me after I was sad or wounded.

**So viewers… I hope you enjoyed (NO I DON'T GET TIRED OF SAYING THIS!). And please review. Follow if you really liked it. :3 There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye

**I'm here with chapter three guys. :3 If you've been reading this story I would like to thank you very much. ^^ ENJOY!**

_A week later…_

At this point I've tried everything … Pills, knives, drowning… None of it worked. I haven't been able to sleep for a week. I knew what I had to do. I quickly got a pen and paper. I started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_I have decided that I cannot go on living anymore. The pain is too much. I can't stand it anymore. I wish I could leave on better circumstances, but no. I have to do this. I love you._

_Sincerely, Bryce._

I placed the note in an envelope marked "For Mom" and left it on her nightstand while I said my goodbyes to her. I started walking to the highest point in town, a cliff about five miles away from here. As I walked I turned to my mp3 and started playing Bullet by Hollywood Undead

Hollywood Undead – Bullet

My legs are dangling off the edge  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm  
Gone, gone, gone, gone

My legs are dangling off the edge  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm  
Gone, gone, gone, gone

Gone too far yea I'm gone again  
It's gone on too long tell you how it ends  
I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends  
One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of gin.

I'm twenty stories up, yea up at the top  
I've polished off this bottle now it's pushin' me off  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft  
I bet my momma found my letter now she's calling the cops

I've gotta take this opportunity before I miss it  
'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent  
'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred then my wrist is

I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife  
But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice  
I never bought a suit before in my life  
But when you go to meet God you know you wanna look nice

So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow  
Yea I'll see you tomorrow...

My legs are dangling off the edge  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm  
Gone, gone, gone, gone

My legs are dangling off the edge  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm  
Gone, gone, gone, gone

We hit the sky, there goes the light  
No more sun why's it always night  
When you can't sleep well you can't dream  
When you can't dream well what's life mean?

We feel little pity but don't empathize  
The old are getting older, watch a young man die  
A mother and her son and someone you know  
Smile at each other and realize you don't

You don't know what happened to that kid you raised  
What happened to that father, who swore he'd stay  
I didn't know 'cause you didn't say  
Now momma feels guilt, yea momma feels pain

When you were young you never thought you'd die  
Found that you could but too scared to try  
Looked in the mirror and you said goodbye  
Climbed to the roof to see you if could fly

So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow  
Yea, I'll see you tomorrow...

My legs are dangling off the edge  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm  
Gone, gone, gone, gone

My legs are dangling off the edge  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm  
Gone, gone, gone, gone

I wish that I could fly  
Way up in the sky  
Like a bird so high  
Oh I might just try

I wish that I could fly  
Way up in the sky  
Like a bird so high  
Oh I might just try, oh I might just try

I arrived at the cliff and sat down at the edge. I took off the bag that I brought along and looked at a picture of better times. My mom was swinging me on the swings with my grandma trying to catch my feet. I smiled and shed a few tears. I then threw the picture off the cliff and thought about when it all collapsed.

_FLASHBACK_

I was with my grandma happily listening while she told me stories. Then the phone rang, the fatal phone call that would change my life. I didn't know who my dad was I just knew that he left before I could ever remember him. My grandma told me to go to my room but I just peeked around the corner. I heard my mom talking, no crying. She was being held at gun point on the phone. I heard the bitch that kept her there speak.

"If you want your sweet daughter back then I suggest that you pay my ransom." He said darkly while chuckling.

"Yes, I will pay it. How much do you want?" My grandma negotiated.

"Oh, I say a few thousand would do. Meet me at the Cliffside five miles from where you live." With that he hung up and my grandma called a babysitter to watch me.

_END FLASHBACK_

I got up remembering how my grandma told me that my mom went off to do drugs and how she got money for it by exotic dancing. Tears were now forming a puddle on the floor. She left me for all of that, alone for a portion of my life. If it weren't for my grandma I'd probably be dead long ago. I got up and backed up a few yards from the cliff. I started a running start before I heard something, no someone.

"STOP!"

I turned around to find a girl from my school.

_Cassie._

**Done with this chap guys, please review and follow if you really enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Saved?

**I'm back! I got a haircut too. :3 Let's continue this story. :D**

"Well, I'm amazed. Somebody actually does care," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Don't jump!" She said as I could see the obvious worry on her face.

"Why? So I can go on living in pain? I mean seriously I'm only one pokemon out of what, six billion?! Who the fuck would care if I died right here and now? Only two pokemon." I said still smirking.

As I said this I took a few steps back. My foot hit the edge of the cliff and a piece crumbled off.

"Whoops." I laughed as the piece fell down.

"Fine jump… Just thought I'd let you know that I love you before you die…"

My eyes widened before she turned around and started to walk away, crying. I ran after her.

"Wait…"

I saw her turn around and I quickly embraced her in my arms. I could feel her tears stain my chest. I stroked her hair as I heard her sob into my chest. "_She must care a lot…_" I thought. Then her sobbing ceased and she raised her head.

"Better?" I asked.

All she did was nod her head. I led her over to one of the nearby trees and sat down with her in my lap.

"So how long have you had this crush on me," I said while holding her.

"Ummm… A while," She said, while blushing.

I just smiled. "_Wait… Did I just fucking smile? I guess she might have a chance to save me…_" By now she was asleep. She was wearing a red t-shirt, white shorts, and she had blonde hair. Her eyes were blue. I just sat there listening to Creed – One Last Breath.

Creed – One Last Breath

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking (thinking)

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe

**Okay guys sorry for the short read but I have to do something might post soon though :) and by soon I mean around three hours after right now so yay**


	5. Chapter 5 Back Home

**Okay viewers, I am back. I got sick. READ THIS: New poll on my profile go check it out and read my profile if you want. Lemons may be coming soon! (Maybe around the next 2-3 chapters.) Let's start this.**

I woke up with a start. I still held the Flareon, warm, in my lap. I wish we could have stayed there, but I had to get home to my mom. I gently woke Cassie up.

"Hey, we need to get going," I whispered in her ear, slightly shaking her.

She mumbled and stretched her arms out slowly. I got up then helped her up. I started off to the city, Cassie behind me. After an hour of walking we got to Cassie's house.

"Bye Cass."

"Bye…" She replied.

I continued to my house. "_What the hell am I going to tell mom?_" I arrived at the front of the house. I took a deep breath as I walked to the front door. I opened the door, and found my mother crying on the couch. She saw me and started crying hysterically. I just stood there as she ran up and hugged me.

"Baby, why?!" She said.

"I guess I'm sorry, mom…"

After she was done hugging me I went upstairs and lay down in my bed, closed all the curtains, and nearly had a fit trying to go back to bed. Before I knew it, I was out. At first it was all black but the color came in slowly. It was back at the cliffside. In my dream I actually jumped. I felt the air whip around me, taking my breath away. I hit the flat floor and it seemed my dream went from first person to third person as I could see myself lying in my own crimson blood. I woke up, gasping for air. My mom then came into my room.

"Hey, you know that date I had earlier right?"

"Uhh, yeah… Why?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while; do you think he'll come back?"

This statement made me furious. It's like all she ever does is date.

"I don't think you'll see him soon mom, stay out of my room mom. Tell daddy that I hate that motherfucker like you mom," I said. "I mean seriously all you ever do is date!"

She just gave me a glare and slammed the door shut. I sighed. I tried going back to sleep, but it was of no use. I just laid and I started crying, thinking of all of the shit that made me wrong in my head. A few years ago they said I didn't care about anything. They were obviously wrong since I wasn't dead yet, but they still said it. Those three words hurt so much. Then there's my mom, my grandma said I was meant to be born, but I don't believe her. Mother never really cared and my so called "dad" swore that he'd stay, but left. That fucking asshole didn't even do anything to help my mom raise a child alone, yet he wants me to visit?! Fuck that. My thoughts continued as I now drifted off to sleep.

**I am sincerely sorry guys. I have to make it a short read again. Something came up. (A birthday party that I have to attend…) I hate giving you guys a short read, but I would like to thank each and all of you for reading my stories it means a lot to me, really. I hoped you enjoyed and review, follow if you like it. Bye guys. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 The Visit

**Back with the next chapter. :D**

I slowly opened my eyes. I checked the time and it was Saturday. I got up and took a shower, cleaning myself. I then got dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt and some regular jeans. I then went downstairs, into the living room and sat on the couch watching TV. I still felt pretty shitty, but not as much as before. I soon got thirsty and went to get a soda. I opened it and took a drink while sitting back down, not having anything else to do really. I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," I called.

I slowly got up and made my way over to the door. I then opened the door to find Cassie.

"Oh, hey Cassie," I greeted.

"Hi Bryce! Can I come in?"

I looked into her ice blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"Umm, Bryce?"

"Oh! Uhh, yeah of course!" I said.

With that she came in.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Umm, how about your bedroom?"

"Ok."

I led her upstairs and into my room. I followed her in and she sat down on the bed. I laid down on my back and turned on the TV.

"So, what brings you here?" I said while getting lost in her eyes again.

"Oh, I was just bored so… Yeah."

I then changed my position to where I was behind her with my hands around her stomach.

"You know I saw you hang around me at school last week," He smirked while he said this.

"Oh, you did?" She said slightly surprised.

"It's hard to ignore a pokemon so pretty and cute," I stated and saw her blush. "You're even cuter when you blush," I whispered into her ear now smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, stop!" She said giggling and smiling. When I saw her smiling I thought I could fly.

"Why?" I said while pulling her down on the bed with me.

At this point we were looking into each others' eyes across from each other. I leaned in closer, slowly, still staring into her ice blue eyes. I then closed my eyes as my lips met hers. Her lips were tender and hot. I then slid my tongue into her mouth, exploring it. I started running out of air so I quickly pulled back. We gasped for air until we finally got our breath back.

"I love you Cassie," I said as I embraced her feeling her warm body next to me.

"I love you too, Bryce," She said, her voice slightly muffled by my chest.

At that point I was truly happy as I held her close to me, cuddling, as I felt her warmth.

"You know, I haven't been this happy in forever right?" I started.

"Good, I love to see you happy," She replied.

At this I smiled, putting my head on top of hers.

"Same for me."

After this I heard Cassie yawn and soon I heard her breathing slow. Soon I yawned and slowly started to fall asleep.

_The Next Day_

I slowly awakened still feeling the warmth in my arms next to me. I saw she was still asleep so I decided to just sit there. I couldn't help but listen to her breathing. It sounded so heavenly. Soon her body stirred and she woke up.

"Good morning, darling," I said as I smiled.

"Good morning," She replied as she stretched. "Wait… What time is it?!"

"Umm, Let me see," I looked for my phone. Upon finding it I quickly opened it and read the time. "It's eleven."

"Oh, shit. I need to get home, _fast_," She said hurriedly.

"Good for you that I know a shortcut," I said, still smiling.

We both got up and started downstairs. I heard her giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"You look cute with your little bedhead," She stated.

"I'll remember that," I chuckled.

We raced down the rest of the stairs and opened the door.

"Mom, I'll be home soon, love you!" I yelled and ran outside.

When out, I said "This way." And quickly led her down the street to an alley way. We went down the alley way and quickly ended up at the main boulevard. We then turn right and continued running, me holding her hand.

"Just a little bit more," I said.

We kept running then turned right again, went through yet another alleyway, and in no time arrived at her house.

"Here," I said panting on her porch.

"Thank you," She said in between pants.

I kissed her on the cheek and said my goodbyes. I then made my way back home. When I got there I went inside and sat down in the living room. I was hungry after all that running, so I made my way to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. I sat back down on the couch and started actually eating it. After done eating I put the bowl in the sink and went upstairs. I grabbed my phone and played Alesana – The Thespian

Alesana – The Thespian (Again post-hardcore/scream don't listen if you don't like.)

Baby! Why are you doing this to me?  
Sweetheart! Are those your eyes staring straight back at me?  
Angel! I see your smile everywhere!  
Darling! Stop!

Night falls and I'm running in circles (Wohoo Wohoo)  
I'm being chased by my imagination (Wohoo Wohoo)

Tell me I'm forgiven say you'll always be mine  
Say that everything is over, tell me I'm fine  
No one deserves to live like this!

Tell me I'm forgiven say you'll always be mine  
Say that everything is over, tell me I'm fine  
No one deserves to live like this!

I touch your lips and stare in your eyes  
You smile and it makes me fly  
You are the reason my heart beats  
Tonight it's just you and me

Night as dark as my thoughts sets the scene for my return  
Lightning nips at my heels as I race home  
Wearily I stagger towards the song of her pale voice  
Demons jeer my attempt to be free

Tell me I'm forgiven say you'll always be mine  
Say that everything is over, tell me I'm fine  
No one deserves to live like this!

Tell me I'm forgiven say you'll always be mine  
Say that everything is over, tell me I'm fine  
No one deserves to live like this!

I touch your lips and stare in your eyes  
You smile and it makes me fly  
You are the reason my heart beats  
Tonight it's just you and me

Windows cast her gentle reflection  
Her somber silhouette dances for me

Look at you, you miserable fool  
Get off your knees, your prayers fall upon deaf ears  
God's turned his back on you, Heaven's gates are shut  
And now you're knocking on the devil's door

I've been expecting you for some time, sir  
Allow me to introduce myself  
I'm the one who pulls on all the strings, son  
You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand

This can't be real  
Tonight I raise my glass  
There's nothing left  
For I know it's time to move on

All hope has failed  
My patience will not last  
I've lost my soul  
Tomorrow I will be gone

**End of this chapter guys. Dat Romance. Anyways hope you enjoyed as always, please review, I would like to know your thoughts about this chapter. PLEASE ._. Anyways follow/fave if you liked and goodbye for now ladies and gents! :D Love you guys for sticking with all of my stories. 3 Maybe I'll do a little something. :D Maybe a story request, who knows. Oh by the way funny event happened earlier: **

**Morgan (My best friend): I bet you that you won't get the next chapter done in an hour.**

**Me: Ok, you're on!**

**An hour later: WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Me: Ok, What's the consequence?**

**Morgan: You have to put your fingers on a hot straightening iron.**

**Me: D': -gulps-**

**Morgan: It's ready!**

**And that's why this chapter came in later than it should have because I had to put my fingers in ice for about 4 hours. Yes, there are scars.**


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitting :D

**Hey guyzzz. So I'm sick but besides that I've been in really good moods lately. :D Let's get started. (Uhmm, by the way… Is it weird that I like to suck on spoons? O.O)**

I shot up out of my slumber, panting and sweating like crazy. My breath was short and ragged. I was trembling and holding back tears. "_W-what the hell?!_" I now thought of the dream that just occurred.

I was in a pitch black room with light only around me.

"Hello, Bryce," I heard a familiar voice say. I had it on the tip of my tongue. His voice was sounded so cold.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Well, that would be because I'm your father." I now recognized the voice… It was the one who held the gun to my mother's head. My eyes widened and I tried to holds back tears.

"You _**BASTARD!**_ How could you do that?! I thought you loved her!" I yelled, enraged.

"Oh, PLEASE. She was just some slut I found on the street," He said coldly. "Now to get to what I REALLY came here to talk about…"

"_What is it?!_"

"Oooh, such hostility," He said in a sarcastic voice, chuckling. "Anyways, I won't be here forever. So I need a heir to take control of my special organization. Being that you're my son and all, I decided you would be the best choice with a little bit of training," He stated.

"First of all don't call me your son you dick. Second, I wish to have _no_ interaction with you at all."

"Wow, Bryce. That really hurt. I mean I may be a dick, but to deny that you're my son," He said mocking the fact he was hurt.

"Just shut the fuck up and go away," I stated.

"Ok, but, there will be what you could call… _Consequences,_" He said before the dream was over.

Arceus, that asshole. By now my trembling was fading. I heard my phone ring and picked it up.

"Uhh, hello?"

"Hey, Bryce could you do me a favor?" It was Cassie.

"Oh, yeah sure, anything. What is it?"

"I know it's a bit sudden, but could you watch my brother while me and my mom go to the doctors."

"Definitely."

"By the way, are you okay? You seem scared to death…" She said worry obviously in her voice.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream." I lied.

"Ok, well, we'll be expecting you, love you!"

"Love you too…" I said before hanging up.

I quickly washed myself and got ready, wearing a purple t-shirt and my black jeans. I put my phone in my pocket and started off to Cassie's. After about 15 minutes I arrive and see Cassie waiting for me, an Eevee hiding behind there. I walked up to the door.

"Hey Cassie," I greeted.

"Hey. Ok so basically all we need you to do is feed him lunch. Other than that just watch and make sure he stays out of trouble, ok?"

"Got it."

After that she ran to her mom, who was waiting in the vehicle. I watched them drive off then turned to the kid. He had short brown spiky hair, a white shirt, and some jeans.

"So, what's your name?" I said while crouching down to meet his eyes.

"U-uhh my name's J-josh," He stated.

"My name's Bryce, so… What do ya' wanna do first, kid?" I stated while ruffling his hair.

"Umm, c-can we go to the park?" I heard him say with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Sure," I said and flashed a smile.

I then started walking to the park with him. It was getting boring so I started asking him questions.

"So, kid. What's your favorite color?" I said, curious.

"Blue," He answered. "What's yours?"

"Hmm, I'd have to sayyyy… Purple."

"That's a girl color," He stated while giggling.

"Well then, I guess I like a girl color," I said chuckling.

We soon arrived at the park, when there he ran to the swings and got on.

"Errm, Bryce, can you push me please?"

"Of course!" I stated.

As pushing him I thought about how I used to be like him when I was an Eevee. I soon heard him laughing as he went higher in the air. I then left him swinging and watched him from a distance, sitting on a bench. He then jumped off the swing and ran over to me.

"Hey, Bryce, wanna' play tag?!"

"Sure!" I chuckled.

"Okay, I'm it!" I yelled starting to chase after him.

He laughed as he ran around trees and under park equipment. "_Damn, he's fast for a kid…_" I continued chasing him then went full speed and tagged him. Yelling "You're it!" and running off. I gave him quite a challenge to catch up to me before I slowed down, allowing him to jump on me and tackle me down. We both panted before I started to speak up.

"Ok, kid we got to go home and get you fed then your sister will be back any minute," I told him.

"Ok!" He said. "Are you and my sister, uhhh, y-you know… Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked, curious.

"U-u-uhhh, y-yeah," I said blushing and shocked that he asked me that.

"So we'll be able to do this more?!" He asked, excitement written all over him.

"Of course!" I chuckled.

We soon made our way home, the energetic eevee bouncing along with me. By the time we got home I made him lunch and then we sat down and watched cartoons. A few minutes later he was done and Cassie got back with her mom.

"Hey Cassie."

"Hi, did everything go ok?"

"Yeah, everything went fine."

"Ok, so do you want to stay for a bit?" She asked.

"Umm, sure, I have nothing else to do."

"Cool," She said while leading me into her bedroom. We soon entered her bedroom. It had red sheets, a tv, and a few posters on the wall of a few bands I recognized. She soon shut the door and turned to me.

"So how about a little reward for watching my brother?" She smiled seductively while approaching me.

**Cliffhanger! :3 But, anyways please review as it gives me inspiration to write and follow/fave if you liked it, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Reward

**Hey guys! I think you have all been waiting for this, BUT FIRST a big fucking shout out to DragonGirlXx great friend and writer, if you don't check her out (not that way perv) I'll have Moranrip off your finger nails ONE by ONE. ;) (BY THE WAY I AM FAIRLY IMPRESSED IN THE BOOM OF VIEWERS LATELY, I LOVE YOU GUYS x3)  
**

"WHAT?" I yelled as a gorgeous Flareon seductively approached me. At this point I felt myself blush.

"W-what about y-your m-mom and Josh?"

"They're most likely asleep from the long day they've had," She said even closer now.

She was now on top of me as my throbbing member pushed against her.

"Oh, fuck it!" I said as I gave into my lust.

I then grabbed her head and kissed her lips. The warm feeling lingered in my mouth as I begged for entrance into hers. She eagerly let me in and we had a battle for dominance. While kissing we took off each other's clothes. We both broke the kiss, now completely naked, as we gasped for air.

I hastily rolled over to where I was on top now. My member prodded her entrance, I had to control myself from just ravaging her then and there.

"Are you ready? I asked, anxiously.

"Yeah," She replied as she braced herself.

I then thrust my cock into her entrance and kissed her at the same time. I felt her pained moans reverberate through my mouth, as I waited for her signal. She pulled back and said ok, causing me to start slowly pumping in and out of her tight cavern. Our moans filled the air as I quickened the pace. I started nibbling on her ear, getting more pleasurable moans out of her. As I heard her moans I was aroused even more and started humping faster, her thrusts meeting mine and making a loud clap. Soon my whole length was in her, while thrusting I hit a certain point resulting in her letting out a vigorous moan.

"Rhight…Nnng… There," She said in between pants and moans.

"Y-yes…Mmm… M-mam," I replied and started pounding away at the spot.

She soon started moaning even louder, she even started moaning my name. I felt her walls start to constrict around my throbbing member. She soon let out her loudest moan and released her juices, now covering our thighs and lower regions. Her entrance tightened even more, to the point where I couldn't hold on anymore.

"C-cassie!" I moaned in bliss as my member shot out string after string of thick, warm seed in her cavern. Some flowed out of her and onto the sheets as I collapsed nest to her, still in bliss. I then kissed her and shared another passionate moment with her. We both pulled back and I hugged her close to me, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Cassie," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Bryce," She said as I started to suck on her neck, both of us slowly falling asleep.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first lemon! (Cue celebration.) Ok, so my gay friend, Will, told me this:**

**Will: Hey, Bryce, I found the best place in the map of Just Cause 2**

**Me: And where would that be?**

**Will: -shows me male strip club-**

**Me: LMAO**

**Will: I late blew up the female strip club…**

**Me: -laughs even harder-**

**Back to present…**

**Morgan: BRYCE!**

**Me: Oh, shhhit. Uhmm, what?**

**Morgan: Did I say you can use me as a threat?!**

**Me: Umm, no, I can't remember you ever saying that.**

**Morgan: -comes back with scissors-**

**Me: Um, Morgan?...**

**Morgan: You got ten seconds to run before I chop your balls off…**

**Me: -starts hauling ass-**

**Morgan: Hey guys, since Bryce is being a pussy I'll end this. Please remember to review,follow, and favorite it inspires him a lot. Now I have to start a manhunt. Bye! ;P**


	9. Chapter 9 Esmerelda

**Sup! I'm back and tomorrow is the last day of school and I'm fucking hyper because I just went to an amusement park and rode the same ride over and over and pissed off some little kids! BEST ROLE MODEL EVER! Anyways on with the story and, I know what you're thinking: "I've had enough of your shit Bryce." LOL Well now that it's summer I can make chapters more frequently and you know what that means? MORE HIGHSCHOOL MADNESS! That's fucking right, anyways on with the story. Sorry for long intro, but not really.**

I woke up, stretched, and turned my head to the beautiful presence beside me. I saw her chest slowly move up and down with gentle breaths. I snuggled closer to her, being careful not to wake her, and put my arms around her. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Hello darling," I said and flashed a smile.

"Hmm? Oh, hey," She said and returned me a smile.

I snuggled into her more earning a giggle. She grabbed me and held me closer.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're not depressed."

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she quickly picked it up. She examined the text.

"Hey, Bryce, want to go to the movies?"

"As long as I'm with you," I said, getting lost in her ice blue eyes and toying with her hair.

She got up and started to get dressed, me doing the same. Soon we were ready to go, but then it occurred to me.

"How are we going to get there?"

"Oh, my friend's picking us up," She answered.

"Ok."

We went outside and waited. Soon a car came down the street and slowed in the curb in front of us. As it came into view I could see it was a white convertible with green stripes going on the side. Inside was a girl with long green hair, a white dress, and a triangular ruby necklace.

"Hi Cassie!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Hey Esmeralda!"

"And who's this? " Esmeralda asked curiously.

"This is Bryce, my boyfriend," As she said this I nodded and waved.

"Ahh," She continued. "Nice to meet you."

After the introduction we both got in the convertible and she started driving. A song that I actually liked played.

Breathe Carolina – Hit and Run (I have been addicted to this song like a drug addict to cocaine, even though it's not metal or rock, etc LOL)

No red lights, down to ride all night, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run

Excuse me, can I lift you up and take you there?  
I set the mood right when I light it up, light, light it up  
Had me from the first hit  
Never felt this high before (oh oh oh oh oh)  
So why don't we take it back  
To my place at last (oh oh oh oh)  
(Don't wanna hit and run)

No red lights, down to ride all night, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run  
The move's just right, make you come alive, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run  
This ain't no drive-by love, don't want no hit and run  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't want no hit and run, run, run...

We're twisted so tight  
Caught up in the sweat and skin  
Hot in the moonlight when I fire it up, fire, fire it up  
I got the green light feignin' for your finish line (oh oh oh oh oh)  
So why don't we take it back  
To my place at last (oh oh oh oh)  
(Don't wanna hit and run)

No red lights, down to ride all night, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run  
The move's just right, make you come alive, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run  
This ain't no drive-by love, don't want no hit and run  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't want no hit and run  
This ain't no drive-by love, don't want no hit and run  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't want no hit and run, run, run...

And I wanna lift you up  
I wanna take you there  
And I wanna lift you up  
I wanna take you there  
(Don't wanna hit and run)

No red lights, down to ride all night, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run  
The move's just right, make you come alive, oh  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't wanna hit and run  
This ain't no drive-by love, don't want no hit and run  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't want no hit and run  
This ain't no drive-by love, don't want no hit and run  
Tell me that you're ready 'cause I don't want no hit and run

As the song faded out we were close to the movies. I enjoyed the rest of the ride and laughed a bit at what the girls said. We soon approached closer and closer to the movie theatres. We soon turned into the parking lot and found a spot. We all got out and stretched. I walked over to Sera and held her hand as we started to go to the entrance.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

**Ok guys end of chapter peace!**

_**Crash!**_

"_**SHIT!**_** Morgan, god-damn it, not now! Especially not the books. Poor Hunger Games…"**

"**You little asshole, that's for making me ride the roller coaster!"**

"**It was your choice! Morgan put down the boo- **_**CRASH!**_**"**

**Ughhh, gotta run guys.**


End file.
